The present invention is in the field of bicycles and bicycling. The present invention relates to a fluid container system for bicyclists, and more specifically to an apparatus for carrying liquid in a container mounted to a bicycle and from which liquid may be dispensed to the cyclist through a beverage tube.
In bicycling, it has been the practice of cyclists to carry water or other beverages to quench thirst and rehydrate the body, especially during long rides or racing events. For cyclists, the traditional method of hydration has been to drink from water bottles that are held in cages attached to the bicycle frame. For hot weather or long distance cycling, two water bottles are typically carried, one in a cage attached to the bicycle down tube and the other in a cage attached to the seat tube. A principal shortcoming of traditional water bottles is that they lack sufficient liquid capacity to provide adequate hydration over an extended period, which means the cyclist must find a place to stop to refill or curtail the ride. Another drawback is the need for the cyclist to reach down to remove and replace the bottle, which can compromise control of the bicycle and presents the risk of dropping the bottle. This is a particular concern in group riding situations and when riding over rough terrain, such as trail riding on a mountain bike. In addition, many mountain bikes in the smaller frame sizes have very short seat tubes, and as a result lack sufficient clearance to permit the convenient removal and replacement of a second water bottle attached to the seat tube.
Prior art reveals a variety of attempts to eliminate the need for a cyclist to reach down and remove and replace a water bottle in order to drink while riding. A number of these have utilized straw-like drinking tubes that extend from a bottle mounted to the bicycle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,812 to Rowe (1978) shows a drinking straw that extends into a bottle mounted on the bicycle frame. The straw is retractably stored on a spring-loaded reel or, alternatively, is coiled inside a container mounted to the bicycle. Another embodiment shows a telescoping straw that collapses into an elongated housing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,566 to Rowe (1981) discloses an improved reel mechanism for retracting the drinking tube. The drinking tube connects with a liquid supply tube that extends into a bottle mounted separately from the reel mechanism. The supply tube incorporates a check valve at the submerged end which prevents water from flowing back into the bottle.
The reel mechanisms described in the Rowe ""812 and ""566 patents are cumbersome and require that the rider maintain a firm hold on the tube during drinking to prevent it from retracting. The alternative telescoping tube and coiled tube embodiments in Rowe ""812 are also inconvenient, because the former requires the rider to lean over to drink from a fixed position rigid tube and the latter requires the rider to carefully feed the coiled tubing back into the storage canister after drinking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,358 to Reichert et. al (1991) shows a narrow bottle that snaps onto the top and down tubes of the bicycle frame. A drinking tube extends upward from the bottle and can be snapped into a holder attached to the handlebar for the purpose of positioning the tube in front of the rider. The mounting location of the bottle described in Reichert ""358 occupies the space just above where down tube mounted derailleur shifters are typically located. This bottle placement would interfere with the operation of such shifters and would prevent the rider from operating the front and rear derailleur shifters with the same hand. In addition, the bottle""s shape renders it unsuitable for bicycles that have downwardly and rearwardly sloping top tubes, such as mountain bikes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,952 to Jenkins (1992) shows a liquid container with a tube that clamps to the handlebar and extends upward to a location in front of the rider""s face. Like Reichert ""358, the Jenkins ""952 system requires the rider to lean forward to drink from a tube in a fixed position in front of the rider""s face. The rider must also draw the column of liquid through the length of the tube each time a sip is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,134 to Matic, Jr. (1998) discloses a rigid, triangularshaped liquid container that attaches to the down tube and seat tube frame members by means of a C-shaped clasp that connects to the seat tube and hook and loop fastening straps that attach to the down tube. A hose extends from the rigid container to the area of the handlebar and a hose holder clip grips the hose at its outlet end and removably attaches to the handlebar. The hose holder preferably has a handle to enable the rider to detach the hose from the handlebar for drinking. This also has the shortcoming of requiring the rider to draw liquid through the length of tubing each time a drink is required. It also employs a rigid container, which is not well-suited to accommodate differences in bicycle frame geometry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,858 to Hollander (1994) shows a bottle with a two-section drinking tube. The tube sections are connected by means of an oversleeve that permits the bottle to be removed from the bike and used as a hand-held or body-mounted sport bottle. Mounting clips are used to attach the upper drinking tube section to the bicycle frame or handlebar stem. In the preferred embodiment, the upper drinking tube section is provided with a spring sleeve that extends the tube toward the rider""s face when the tube is removed from the mounting clip. In another embodiment, the upper drinking tube is made of memory flex tubing that returns to a tightly coiled shape after extension during drinking. The Hollander ""858 embodiments share several of the shortcomings of the other prior art systems, including a reliance on a single frame-mounted water bottle. The bottle used in the Hollander combination water bottle system is similar to the ubiquitous sport bottles commonly used in cycling, and has the same problem of limited capacity that is typical of such bottles.
Other inventions for supplying liquid to bicyclists via a drinking tube have involved a means to force liquid from a bottle mounted to the bicycle through a drinking tube without the need for suction by the rider. U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,339 to Cushing (1990) shows a cylindrical container that is pressurized by forcing air into the container through a bellows device attached to bottom of the container. Flexible tubing extends from the container to a valve and nozzle mounted to the handlebars. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,215,231 (1993) and 5,301,860 (1994) to Paczonay disclose a water bottle holder with a compressor arm that can be actuated by the cyclist. The bottle walls are compressed to force liquid through a supply tube, and a check valve prevents the back flow of liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,124 to Allemang (1994) shows an apparatus for pumping liquid from a standard water bottle through a supply tube to the rider. U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,087 to Wery, et. al (1997) shows a water bottle that is pressurized by use of a pressurizing system such as a bicycle pump. Liquid flows through a tube connected at the lower end of the bottle to a valve at the other end of the tube. U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,404 to Zelenak (1997) shows a bicycle-mounted fluid reservoir with an electronic pump system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,368 to Bekkedahl (1998) discloses a bicycle water bottle that is filled with a carbonated beverage. The carbonation of the liquid pressurizes the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,142 to Holmes (1994) shows a mouth-pressurized drinking bag for cyclists. This system is comprised of a collapsible bladder for receiving liquid and an elastic enclosure that surrounds the bladder. The user pressurizes the bladder by blowing air into it through a drinking tube, which causes the bladder to expand against the elastic enclosure, and then clamping the tube. In the preferred embodiment, the bag is attached to the bicycle top tube and seat tube by hook-and-loop straps. An alternative embodiment shows the bag mounted to a carrying rack located over the rear wheel. The drinking tube is shown as extending upward from the handlebar to an area below the rider""s face, but the patent does not show or claim a means for securing the drinking tube in the area of the handlebar and handlebar stem. One problem with Holmes ""142 is that the liquid capacity of the bag depends on the strength and interior dimension of the elastic enclosure. This is because the bladder cannot practicably be filled beyond the point where the outward pressure from the weight of the liquid against the elastic is exceeded by the pressure of the elastic against the bladder. In addition, the dimensions of the bladder must be greater than those of the elastic enclosure, in order for the bladder to be able to expand the elastic enclosure when the bladder is pressurized. Another drawback to this system in its frame-mounted embodiment is that there is no means of restraining the sides of the bag. As the bag is pressurized, it will expand outward like a balloon. The expansion of the bag will cause the rider""s legs to rub against the sides of the bag, thus interfering with the rider""s pedaling motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,833 to Edison, et. al (1991) shows a collapsible water bag that is carried in a backpack. A flexible drinking tube runs from the lower end of the bag to a mouthpiece with valve device. The valve is opened by compressing the mouthpiece between the teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,349 to Fawcett (1992) also discloses a bite valve for use in connection with a backpack hydration system. For cycling, a basic shortcoming of a backpack hydration system is that the rider""s back and shoulders must support the weight of the liquid, as opposed to the bicycle frame. This can lead to increased back, neck and shoulder fatigue and general discomfort, especially over longer distances and in hot weather. The drinking tube can also be a nuisance, because it passes over the rider""s back and hangs down in front of the rider. Some cyclists also find the mouthpiece valves objectionable, due to the restricted flow through such valves and the fact that the user must maintain pressure on the mouthpiece during drinking. However, despite the obvious ergonomic shortcomings of backpack hydration systems, such systems have become quite popular, especially among mountain bikers. Today, backpack systems are the only widely available water bottle alternative that offers hands-free drinking and significantly increased liquid storage capacity.
The present invention has a number of objects and advantages. One goal is to provide a significantly larger liquid capacity than is available with water bottle systems. Another is to provide a secure means for mounting a large capacity fluid container in the inter-frame area of the bicycle, providing a comfortable alternative to backpack hydration systems. It is also a goal of the present invention to provide a system that prevents lateral movement of the fluid container during riding and has an aerodynamic profile that does not interfere with the normal pedaling motion. Another object of the frame-mounted embodiment is to place the weight of the liquid low on. the bicycle, thereby lowering the bicycle/rider center of gravity and improving stability. Still another goal of the frame-mounted embodiment is to provide an. elegant means for mounting the beverage container to the bicycle frame that permits the use of the system on a wide variety of bicycles and frame geometries;
The present invention also offers the benefit of hands-free drinking through a beverage tube and provides a secure and convenient method of attaching the outlet end of the beverage tube to the bicycle handlebar stem, while permitting the tube to be easily detached for drinking. The present invention also provides an alternative semi-rigid tube that may be positioned so that the outlet end is in front of the rider""s mouth, suitable for time trialists who want to be able to drink without moving from an aerodynamic tucked position on the bike. Additionally, a check valve means is provided to prevent liquid from flowing back into the container from the beverage tube, thereby eliminating the common problem of prior art systems of requiring the rider to draw the a column of liquid from the container to the outlet end of the tube each time a drink is desired.
Another benefit of the preferred embodiment of the present invention is that the fluid container can be quickly disconnected from the drinking tube in a manner that seals the container against leakage, so that the container can be removed from the bike for convenient refilling. Moreover, the container of the preferred embodiment is made from a flexible polymeric film so that it collapses around the liquid as the container is drained, eliminating the need for a vacuum relief means and minimizing sloshing of the liquid. The insulated covering of the fluid container keeps the container contents cooler for a longer time than non-insulated bottles.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a support bracket that attaches to the threaded water bottle mounts commonly found on the down tube and seat tube of road and mountain bicycles marketed to the adult cycling enthusiast and that may be used to support article carriers in the open space above the bicycle bottom bracket junction of those tubes. A further object is to provide a molded fluid container for use in combination with the support bracket.
Still another object is to provide a saddle-mounted hydration system suitable for bicycles that lack a conventional frame geometry and also well suited for time trialists and triathletes who place a premium on light weight, aerodynamics, and the ability to drink without having to move from an aerodynamic position to remove a water bottle from its cage holder.
The present invention discloses a fluid storage and delivery for cyclists. In one embodiment, the fluid is contained in a fluid container enclosed within an insulative cover and supported within brackets mounted to the bicycle down tube and seat tube frame members. The fluid container is preferably made from flexible film material, so that it will collapse around the liquid as the liquid is consumed. The insulative cover preferably comprises an outer bag with a zipper closure along the top and a removable foam insulation insert that is adapted to conform to the angle of the bottom bracket junction of the down tube and seat tube. A conduit, which is preferably comprised of flexible beverage tubing, extends from an inlet end within the fluid container to an outlet end within easy reach of the rider. A check valve means is located at the inlet end of the conduit and oriented to prevent the backflow of liquid into the container. In the preferred embodiment, the conduit is capable of being disconnected at the fluid container, to permit the container to be removed conveniently from the bike for refilling.
The beverage tubing is secured to the handlebar stem by a hook and loop fastening means, which permits the beverage tube to be easily removed from the handlebar stem during riding and raised to the rider""s mouth for drinking, including hands-free drinking if desired. An elastic cord can be attached to the beverage tube to help maintain the tube""s looped configuration and prevent the tube from swinging against the front wheel if the tube is accidentally dropped. Alternatively, a semi-rigid beverage tube may be used to position the outlet end of the tube in front of the rider""s mouth while riding.
The support brackets have sides and an open space between the sides, so that the insulative cover with the fluid container inside may be placed into the support brackets and held within the sides of the sides of the bracket. The fluid container is thus is supported in a location between the seat tube and down tube frame members and above the bottom bracket junction of such frame members.
The present invention also discloses a support bracket for holding articles within the inter-frame area between down tube and seat tube. The support bracket has a central mounting plate with a series of apertures along its length adapted for fastening the bracket to the threaded openings for mounting water bottle cages. The design of the mounting plate allows the support bracket to be positioned at a desired height above the bottom bracket. The sides of the support bracket are formed from a single length of wire or metal tubing and are welded to the mounting plate so that the area above the mounting plate is open. When mounted on the bicycle, the uppermost sides of the bracket describe a U-shape, with the bottom of the U being welded in a perpendicular orientation to the mounting plate. The present invention also shows a molded container adapted to be held within the sides of the support bracket.
Finally, the present invention includes a saddle-mounted fluid container and insulative cover, well suited for bikes that lack a traditional frame geometry, but that have a seat post and a saddle with rails beneath the saddle. The insulative cover is preferably secured to the seat post and saddle rails by hook and loop fastening straps. As with the frame-mounted system, a conduit extends from within the container to the handlebar area of the bicycle. The conduit is preferably capable of being disconnected at the fluid container, and an alternative semi-rigid beverage tube is also disclosed.